far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Trilliant Ring Faction Turn Fluff
This page will track the Faction Turn moves of The Trilliant Ring and give them fictional meaning within the narrative space of Far Verona. Each Faction Turn, The Trilliant Ring will update this page, providing an update on the lore behind its activities, keep track of its monthly finances, and update the list of its current assets in the sector. If you have any questions about this page, please contact Niklaus Oberon on Discord. Additionally, where possible a list of spokespersons for specific projects will be listed in the content below. Current Assets Base of Influence (29 HP), Igliza, Trillia IX: Paradiso - part of the planetary ring around Trillia IX - is the corporation's headquarters and capital city. For more information about the many things happening on this planet, see the planet's main page. Party Machine, Igliza, Trillia IX: There is always a party on Trillia IX! The Trilliant Entertainment division ensures that Trillia IX is the premiere tourism and hospitality hot-spot. This provides the Trilliant Ring with a constant stream of revenue while it caters to the wealthiest clientele in the sector. The political and diplomatic connections of serving these clientele are of significant note as well. Party Machine, Igliza, Trillia IX: A group of alumni and psitech experts from the Marquise Psychic Academy. These alumni have been stationed on Trillia IX to assist Trilliant R&D in new exciting research avenues and psitech applications. Commodities Broker, Igliza, Trillia IX: The Corporate Finance subdivision of the Trilliant Ring is an especially active branch of the organization. Brokering deals throughout the Empire, this subdivision controls massive credit agencies, capable of providing trillions of credit in liquidity to corporations, governments, and even noble houses. Through a bevy of diplomats and financial specialists, Corporate Finance ensures Trilliant customers are always capable of borrowing at competitive rates. Base of Influence (5 HP), Helesco, Berkmann III: This base of influence represents part of a joint project between the The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox and the Trilliant Ring ISC. This project - known as the Berkmann Cathedral - is a massive floating complex and grand cathedral above the planet's surface. The Base of Influence also includes the company town - New Antioch - as well as a number of local infrastructure projects and a logistics and trade hub to bring commerce and prosperity to the system. Shipping Combine, Helesco, Berkmann III: The Trilliant Ring has moved one of its logistics and warehousing operations to the surface of Berkmann III, establishing Port Surat just outside New Antioch. This shipping lane will serve to connect Trillia IX and most of the "galactic south" to the core Imperial worlds. Covert Shipping, Helesco, Berkmann III: <> Covert Shipping, Helesco, Berkmann III: <> Commodities Broker, Helesco, Berkmann III: The Trilliant Ring maintains a large customs and trading depot on the surface of Berkmann III known as Catalogue Symphonic. Built on top of the settlement of New Antioch, these suppliers buy, sell, and trade goods between the Imperial Core worlds and Acheron Rho's "Sector South". Turn 7 Initial Income (+7 FC): The Trilliant Ring has wound-up many of its previous loans successfully and reports significant liquidity flowing into the organization. The organization reports immense reserves of cash-on-hand, more so than at any time in the organization's history. The Trilliant Ring opted to use Expand Influence on the seventh Faction Turn: Establish Influence (-1 FC), Pavvis, Intaglio (formerly Valua): '''<> Diplomatic Activity '''Unit Repayment: ''The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Covert Shipping (Helesco, Berkmann III) to the Trilliant Ring. This has affected totals owing but precise amounts have been withheld for client confidentiality.'' Unit Loan: Trilliant Ring Party Machine (Pavvis, Marquise) to the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. This off-ledger transaction and terms of the agreement are subject to existing non-disclosure agreements. Note -''' '''Party Machine, Pavvis, Marquise: The organization's charitable arm, Facets of Charity, has created the Venture for the Advancement of MES Treatment in concert with the local Psychic Academy on Marquise. In exchange for a nominal fee and cooperation from the academy, the Trilliant Ring has been assisting with the MES symptoms of its students and patients. Monthly Financial Statement: Turn 6 Initial Income (+8 FC): New trade agreements and the announcement of the Expanse has investors excited about new opportunities on planets in the southern rim of Acheron Rho. Liquidity and fresh credits are rolling in to new ventures on Expanse planets. The Trilliant Ring opted to use Seize Planet on the sixth Faction Turn: Seize Planet, Pavvis, Intaglio: '''The Trilliant Ring is pleased to announce we have begun a new partnership with governing bodies of Intaglio to properly integrate them into the Expanse. Trilliant strives to cast the light of the Empire upon the dark corners of Acheron Rho to enrich the lives of its people. Visit your local representative to learn more about the golden opportunities available to Expanse residents! Trilliant Spokespersons: Orin Locke - Home Appliances R&D Monthly Financial Statement: Turn 5 '''Initial Income (+8 FC): Increased core-bound trade through Helesco has improved the outlays for the Trilliant Ring. New products, especially those originating from planet Marquise have fueled profit and revenue growth for the organization as it continues to expand its shipping facilities and throughput. The Trilliant Ring opted to use Buy Asset on the fifth Faction Turn: Buy Asset (-8 FC), Covert Shipping, '''Helesco, Berkmann III: <> Monthly Financial Statement: Turn 4 '''Initial Income (+7 FC): The newly formed Tourism and Commerce Committee of the Planetary Government of Mona, working alongside the Trilliant Ring, has implemented a new marketing campaign intended to entice more citizens of the Empire to visit the planet's unique attractions. The Trilliant Ring has requested the official designation of the planet be changed and is proud to introduce Marquise, the shining jewel of the Pavvis system! The Trilliant Ring opted to use Buy Asset on the fourth Faction Turn: Buy Asset (-8 FC), Party Machine, '''Igliza, Trillia IX: The Trilliant Ring is happy to welcome its first cohort of new employees from alumni of the Psychic Academy on Marquise to Trillia IX. The Trilliant Ring's researchers eagerly look forward to adapting their expertise to new products and initiatives. Diplomatic Activity '''Unit Exchange: ''Traded the Trilliant Ring Party Machine (Ellis, Hiera) to Houses Minor.'' See the Houses Minor for details on the lore behind this asset. Monthly Financial Statement: Turn 3 Initial Income (+8 FC): The Trilliant Ring diplomatic core has been out in full-force, securing trade deals and contracts with the Imperial Houses. Ongoing commercial activity has been positive, especially as it relates to the Corporate Finance subdivision. The Trilliant Ring opted to use Establish Influence on the third Faction Turn: Establish Influence (-1 FC), Pavvis, Mona: The Trilliant Ring is pleased to announce the official opening of the Tourmaline Towers resort on the planet of Mona. Named for the elaborate inlay of local tourmaline crystals onto the surface of the towers, they glow with a warm orange light and welcome new visitors to the planet to enjoy all the delights that we can offer. Designed to be a scenic getaway from the stresses of the Sector, the Towers offer every manner of peace and comfort. Guests will be able to experience personalized hospitality prior to their arrival and thoughout their stay. The resort itself though is meant to be more of a “base camp”. For the adventurous, the planet of Mona offers a variety of outdoor experiences that should challenge and amaze. You might take an excursion to the Nexus Park. A vast reserve of engineered wilderness, abundant with wildlife. All placed for your viewing or hunting pleasure. Or why not travel to one of Mona's beautiful untouched mountains for climbing and camping. You might even just relax and take in the view as Trilliant gives you a taste of the majesty of nature via our Airship tours. Please feel free to stop by your local Trilliant Facet location where you may experience a holodrome walking tour of all that Mona has to offer. Trilliant Spokespersons: Zandivya Nix - Chief Luxographer. Diplomatic Activity Unit Exchange: ''Traded the Trilliant Ring Party Machine (Helesco, Berkmann III) for Trilliant Party Machine (Ellis, Hiera). House Crux has established a division of law-enforcement officers on Berkmann III. This Imperial Reacclimation Force is tasked with assisting the local populace as reintegrate with the Empire. Additionally, the task force maintains a police presence on the planet in their search for synthetics in hiding. Monthly Financial Statement: Turn 2 '''Initial Income (+8 FC):' With the addition of a new product line, Mona Ice Wines, sweeping across the sector, the Trilliant Ring is beginning to make a killing. This immensely popular product has been an instant hit in the nobility and luxury market. The Trilliant Ring's income for Turn 2 was 8 FC. The Trilliant Ring opted to use Seize Planet on the second Faction Turn: Seize Planet, Pavvis, Mona: 'Due to recent anti-Empire sentiment stemming from the rogue Psionic Academy in the Pavvis system, public perception has been turning against the institution. Recent PRISM Indigo reports indicate that a hostile organization has infiltrated the Academy and are using it as a terrorist training facility. Initial investigations suggest a link between this fringe fundamentalist group and the recent bombings on the Jeans 7 orbital station. As the most organized presence within the region, the High Church has authorized the Trilliant Ring to seize the academy and ensure the planet's continued security. During this tumultuous time for Mona, the Trilliant Ring will be expanding the scope of its charitable activities. The Facets of Charity - the charitable arm of the Trilliant Ring - will continue its operations on the planet and maintain its ''Venture for the Advancement of MES Treatment. However, in addition to its normal activities, it will also be providing supplies, provisions, and infrastructure restoration to the populace of Mona as the Trilliant Ring establishes a provisional government. Additionally, the Trilliant Ring will support the charitable efforts by establishing security forces on the planet's surface. These "Public Security Forces" (PSF) will maintain order as supplies are delivered to prevent theft, corruption, or subversive use of Trilliant property. Their larger mission will be to investigate, locate, and bring suspected fringe groups to the Empire's justice. "In the interest of bringing the Holy Light of the Empire to billions of lost souls, Trilliant will be establishing a formal government in Pavvis. They will be educated of their responsibilities to the empire, and those exceptional few, gifted with the grace of the Trilliant Ring Lifestyle." - Andries Blanchet Trilliant Spokespersons: Andries Blanchet - Chief Marketing Officer Diplomatic Activity '''The Sacrosanct Treaty of the South Furthermore we would like to announce our treaty with the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox, our united goal is pursuit of lasting peace in the galactic south of Acheron Rho and beyond. (Press Release) "This treaty reaffirms both parties’ absolute commitment to Justice and Diligence for the betterment of Imperial citizens across the sector. Together, we shall resist those who seek to harm the Empire and infringe upon the rights and standing of the High Church, and jointly enforce peace in the galactic south of Acheron Rho, bringing the best of humanity - whether that be the technological marvels of The Trilliant Ring or the divine wisdom and experience of the High Church - to all in the region." - Exarch Tatiana the Grand Voice "Trilliant and the High Church strive for the perfection of humanity in different ways. This treaty cements the fact that our views and methods are not contradictory, but rather complement each other." - Lev Taafe This treaty is a mutual defense pact between the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox and the Trilliant Ring. Trilliant Spokespersons: Lev Taafe, Chief of Physics - Experimental Technology Completion of the NeonIII Project The Trilliant Ring is also pleased to announce the completion of the NeonIII Project on Berkmann III. This includes construction of the planet's new Grand Cathedral, designed by the Trilliant Ring and commissioned by the High Church. A detailed product brochure is available for any wishing to examine or visit the cathedral. (Brochure) Trilliant Spokespersons: Orin Locke - Home Appliances R&D. Monthly Financial Statement: Turn 1 Initial Income (+8 FC): With the help of a number of construction and infrastructure projects across the sector, the Trilliant Ring's initial income for Turn 1 was 8 FC. The Trilliant Ring opted to use Establish Influence on the first Faction Turn: Establish Influence (-5 FC), Helesco, Berkmann III: 'In addition to establishing a warehousing and logistics presence on the surface of the planet, the Trilliant Ring's charitable arm - Facets of Charity - has established a subdivision called the ''Venture for the Betterment of Berkmann III. The organization will design and construct a new grand cathedral for the High Church, provide infrastructure improvements across Berkmann III, and assist the High Church as it pushes for Berkmann III's formal return to the Empire. (Press Release) Trilliant Spokespersons: Andries Blanchet - Chief Marketing Officer, Orin Locke - Home Appliances R&D. Author's Note: With the expanded Berkmann lore, a wiki page now exists for this station, known as Mercurius Station. Diplomatic Activity '''Loan to the Synedium Astral (-3 FC): The Trilliant Ring has lent the Houses Minor 3 Faction Credits for the outfitting of an Aquila Legion, in order to bring peace and stability to the realm in these troubling times. All praise to the August and Beneficent Synedrium Astral of the Beloved Lords Temporal and Eternal of the Sacred High Houses Imperial, Servants of the Most Serene Celestial Emperox (Long May They Reign), Shepherds of the Acheron Rho Sector, and Guardians of the Righteous. Monthly Financial Statement: Former Assets All Trilliant Ring assets are currently operational, or have been traded to other factions and re-branded. Party Machine: We are saddened to report that Trilliant political and diplomatic personnel, on-loan to the Houses Minor and House Lyra, have been destroyed in the line of duty. They fought valiantly for the protection and preservation of Orpheus during an assault by the ACRE Corporation. (Destroyed: Turn 7)Category:Faction Turn Category:The Trilliant Ring